


Whore at Christmas.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, M/M, Prostitute Kieren, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expression “Sadder than a whore on Christmas” would probably be an accurate way to call me. If only because I’m a whore and it’s Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore at Christmas.

 

* * *

 

Based on[ this post](http://www.thestranger.com/seattle/the-whore-on-christmas/Content?oid=464318&show=comments&sort=asc&display=)

* * *

 

 

The expression “Sadder than a whore on Christmas” would probably be an accurate way to call me. If only because I’m a whore and it’s Christmas.

Christmas with my family is always the same. There’s my mom for starters; she’s always cheery, singing all along the place. Trying to make you happy. As if. I don’t like being told when to be merry. That’s not how it works if you ask me. I’m not happy most of the year. I don’t want my mom to force happiness down my throat just because it’s December 25th.  
So yes. I’m not a merry person most of the year and I’m not a merry person at Christmas and my mom always looks at me like I’m some sort of horrible mistake or like she did something wrong and then just gives up and leaves me alone to sulk until she needs me to help her with something.

Now that would be bearable if my father wouldn’t be there with his always passive-aggressive “Haven’t found a nice girl to settle down yet?” that always sounds like some kind of joke, but that I know it’s a totally serious matter for him and that makes the whole table go  _silent_.

Now if it wasn’t Christmas I would probably let it pass. But no. It  _is_  Christmas and it isn’t that I hate it but it  _annoys_  me.  
So yes I answers him with some sarcastic “No dad I’m still a whore, thanks you for asking” and the table goes silent again.

This year is an especially horrible one. Because Jem is _pregnant_  and that is enough for everyone to remember that they won’t get grandchildren from me anytime soon. And yes they choose to believe otherwise most of the time but sometimes they see me with one of my clients and it becomes quite hard for them to make the blind eye in respect of my sexuality (and my work choices for that matter)

And if my horribly passive-aggressive family wasn’t enough there’s always Gary to make me remember why I hate family dinners so much.

Gary is my sister’s husband and he’s always trying to turn my family against me. The worst of it is how he does it. He’s always subtle, like a little snake. He’s always asking things like “Is the guy I saw you with the other day your boyfriend or it was just a client?” that always turns my dad to ask me about my inexistent romantic life or the worst of it “Have you tried to draw again? you were such a talented lad” I haven’t drawn a single line since Rick’s death and it’s a delicate subject in my family.

                                                 ***~*~*~*~***

Sometime around ten oclock my sister calls me to ask me to whip the cream for a cake just as my mom tells me my phone was ringing.

I think about it. Between my two phones- The personal one and the one from work- The only one that rings it’s my work phone.

And that’s it.

I call my boss againg and he tells me that Simon. One of my usuals. Is in town. Simon usually gives good tips and he’s not a total weirdo as the rest of the loosers that hire you in christmas.

He’s just a bitter man like me.

I’m just about refusing him. It’s Christmas and my family ‘wants me there’ but then I hear Gary scream with the telly at some footy play and I think.

I could go outside and whip the cream with my mother and my sister and bear Gary’s bigot coments on faggots and woman’s work.

Or go out and fuck Simon until he leaves for Ireland again.

It’s an easy answer just like the rest of the answers I’ve had since I started the escort service work.

I tell my boss to confirm and to text me the address. And my family that Amy needs me to take care of her baby while she’s out.

I hear Gary shouting “When our baby is born you can take care of him since you won’t be having any!” And I think about Simon’s tongue down my ass just because I can.

At the end of the night I’m finishing round two with Simon sucking me off in a way Gary won’t get from my sister until their aniversary. I laugh just for my climax and I know Simon loves it when I do that.

He swallows. And licks me even when I’m oversensitive.

And hug me from my middle and buries his face in my groin. Just  _breathing_.

At some point. He crawls at the top of the bed and kiss me in the lips in a way my other clients just  _avoid._

"We should go out tomorrow and get drunk" He smiles.   
"You’ll pay extra?" I Joke.  
"I’ll even pay your drinks" He answers.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

I have a [Tumblr](http://grimmjowkurosakidrake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
